


Beauty and the beast

by RainieDeForest



Series: Disney dreams - Birthday present [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainieDeForest/pseuds/RainieDeForest
Summary: Ron no entiende el comportamiento de Hermione. Un día dice que no quiere ser parte del ejército de descerebradas que sigue a Krum y al siguiente la ve acompañada por el enemigo número uno de Harry. ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Es para castigarle? ¿Es que se acaso se ha vuelto loca?[Spoilers del cuarto libro en adelante de Harry Potter]Regalo de cumpleaños para NagoBeifong.





	Beauty and the beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NagoBeifong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagoBeifong/gifts).



_ "Tale as old as time _

_ True as it can be _

_ Barely even friends _

_ Then somebody bends _

_ Unexpectedly" _

**_Beauty and the Beast_ **

 

_ —¿Con quién vas a ir al baile, Hermione? —preguntó Ron intentando tomarla por sorpresa, con la guardia baja, con la esperanza silenciosa de que le respondiera. Hermione le miró ofendida con el ceño fruncido antes de intercalar una mirada con Harry. _

_ —No te lo digo. Te reirías de mí. _

_ ¿Por qué se iba a reír de ella? ¿Acaso iba a ir con Neville? Que no tenía nada en contra de Longbottom, pero no era de los chicos más avispados del colegio. A lo mejor le daba vergüenza que la vieran en su compañía, aunque lo dudaba. Siempre había sido una fiera defensora de su compañero de casa. _

_ Sea como fuera, a él le tocaba ir con Padma, la hermana gemela de Parvati que estaba en Ravenclaw. Era una chica guapa, con su piel ligeramente morena, el pelo negro recogido en una trenza decorada con hilos plateados y la túnica de gala de color azul turquesa, brillante, a juego con sus pulseras del mismo tono. Pero Ron no quería ir con ella. No había hablado con ella nunca, que él supiera al menos, y el solo pensar que tendría que bajar vestido con aquella túnica vieja y pasada de moda, le torturaba.  _

_ ¡Era como un vestido! Tal vez no tanto como la túnica de una mujer pero sí con  todas aquellas puntillas en los puños y en el cuello, las cuales, pese a desaparecer gracias a su hechizo seccionador, continuaban haciendo acto de presencia bajo la forma de unos hilos.  _

_ —Vamos Ron —llamó Harry saliendo de la sala común junto a Parvati, la cual iba también preciosa.  _

_ Sin embargo, a la que no había visto todavía era a Hermione. ¿Sería verdad que había conseguido pareja o estaría llorando en su cuarto mientras todos los alumnos desde cuarto hasta séptimo se divertían en el baile? Bueno, si le servía de consuelo, él no iba a divertirse especialmente. No después de la metedura de pata tan grande que había tenido frente a la hermosa Fleur.  _

_ Cuando finalmente la vio, con el pelo liso recogido en un moño elaborado y una preciosa túnica añil de tela vaporosa, se le cayó el alma a los pies, y la mandíbula también. Esa no era la Hermione desgarbada que él conocía. Era como una diosa sacada de algún cuadro de esos que colgaban en los museos muggles (los cuales no había visitado nunca). Y, como la diosa que era, iba acompañada de una pareja acorde a ella. Le recordó a la historia esa que le contó sobre la mitología griega. La de la tal Alonita y el dios Sates, o algo así era. Ella, bella y hermosa. Él, bruto y estúpido. Cómo Krum.  _

_ Verla acompañada de semejante individuo hizo que le hirviera la sangre. ¿Había preferido ir con el cabeza de serrín antes que con él? Se suponía que eran amigos. Deberían haber ido juntos, ¿no? Aunque claro, tampoco podían dejar solo a Harry, aunque con su fama, no sería raro que las chicas que pelearan para poder ir con él.  _

_ —¿Vas a sacarme a bailar? —preguntó Padma desde la mesa en la que se habían sentado. Tenía el ceño fruncido y se había cruzado de brazos, claramente molesta y disgustada con su pareja. _

_ —Ahora no —murmuró sin apartar la vista de Hermione, la cual no dejaba de reírse con Krum por algo que él había dicho. _

_ Y así continuó el resto de la noche. La discusión se trasladó de la mesa a la sala común. _

_ —Es que no entiendo como te has ido con el enemigo. ¡El enemigo, Hermione! —le espetó dándose la vuelta y mirándola, olvidando por un momento que se iba a dormir para que terminara aquel día de mierda. _

_ —¿Sigues otra vez con esa tontería? El torneo de los tres magos es una competición amistosa en la que se fomenta la cooperación entre las distintas escuelas europeas. Y yo solo me limito a ser amable. _

_ —¿Con el cabeza de serrín? ¿El mismo que no ha pisado una biblioteca en su vida? —se burló Ron. _

_ —¡Como si tu la pisaras mucho! _

_ —¡No estamos hablando de mi! ¡Estamos hablando de el aprendiz de mortífago que! _

_ —¡Ya basta, Ron! —exclamó Hermione cruzándose de brazos—. Lo que dices no tiene sentido alguno. Que Karkarov fuera un mortífago, no implica que sus alumnos también lo sean. Deja de juzgar a todo el mundo por sus acciones pasadas. _

_ Ron soltó una carcajada seca y asintió como si le estuviera dando la razón. No se podía creer que le estuviera defendiendo. _

_ —No les juzgo, pero no deberías haber ido con él.  _

_ —¿Ah, no? —preguntó Hermione incrédula—. ¿Y con quién debería haber ido? _

_ —¡Con alguien de nuestro colegio! Y, a ser posible, de nuestra casa. Es obvio que tenías que estar apoyando a Harry y no a ese... ese... _

_ No le salían las palabras pero de poco servía. Sabía que su amiga tendría preparada alguna réplica mordaz en una discusión que no tenía más ganador que él mismo. Porque tenía razón. No debería haber aceptado en primer lugar la invitación de Krum. _

_ —Bueno, pues si no te gusta,  ya sabes cuál es la solución, ¿no? —le gritó Hermione; su pelo hacía tiempo que se estaba rebelando, dejando que algunos de los mechones se escaparan del elegante moño que la había acompañado durante todo el baile, estilizando su largo cuello, y la discusión no hacía más que tensarle la cara por la ira contenida. _

_ —¿Ah sí? —le respondió Ron, retador y curioso por escuchar esa solución tan maravillosa—, ¿cuál es? _

_ Hermione parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar. Se mordía con fuerza las mejillas por dentro intentando no soltarle cualquier barbaridad. Pero se lo estaba ganando poco a poco—. ¡La próxima vez que haya un baile —le espetó—, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso! _

_ Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Ron abrió la boca intentando articular algún sonido, pero su boca se movía como la de un pez intentando respirar fuera del agua, boqueando sin remedio, mientras Hermione se daba la vuelta y salía corriendo escaleras arriba, en dirección a su dormitorio, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos. Ron se volvió hacia Harry, el cual acababa de entrar en la sala común y que había sido testigo mudo de parte de la discusión. _

_ —Bueno —balbuceó Ron, atónito por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos—, bueno... ahí está la prueba... —dijo señalando las escaleras por donde había desaparecido Hermione—. Hasta ella se da cuenta de que no tiene razón. _

_ Pero Ron sabía que él era el que no tenía razón. No hacía falta que nadie se lo dijera. Lo había visto en los ojos de Harry y lo había estado rumiando mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño. Esos pensamientos tan extraños que se habían desencadenado a raíz de la visión de Hermione preparada para el baile, con otra pareja, sonriéndole y disfrutando como nunca de una noche que debía de ser mágica, continuaron en su cabeza hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, cuando se produjo un cambio significativo en él. _

 

—¿Habéis  visto a Ron? —preguntó Hermione paseándose entre los invitados, los cuales la paraban para felicitarla. Pero las respuestas eran siempre negativas. Nadie parecía haber visto al pelirrojo.

Hermione frunció el ceño y continuó buscándole, acercándose hasta la mesa de los novios donde esperaba sentada Molly. 

—¡Hermione! —exclamó la mujer con una sonrisa. Estaba radiante con su vestido verde esmeralda, el cual refulgía en perfecta sintonía con su pelo pelirrojo y ligeramente rizado—. ¿Qué te pasa, cariño? No se te ve demasiado feliz. 

—No encuentro a Ron —dijo, girando la cabeza al tiempo que se ponía de puntillas, intentando buscarle entre la multitud. Mucha cabeza pelirroja entre los invitados, lo que dificultaba su diferenciación, por muy alto que fuera.

—No te preocupes querida, habrá salido fuera de la carpa con Harry —Molly se abanicó con presteza sin borrar su sonrisa—. Uff... Qué calor hace aquí. 

Hermione la sonrió y se sentó en la mesa, paseando sus ojos castaños por la carpa montada. Como todas las  bodas dentro de la familia, se había montado una carpa en el jardín de color blanco y con postes dorados, altos como torres, a pocos metros, para poder sujetar los metros de pesada tela que les cobijaba. En su interior, se había celebrado una pequeña ceremonia llena de sentimiento que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Hermione no había podido evitar soltar alguna lagrimita. ¡Estaba tan emocionada! 

Una de las cosas que más le llamaban la atención, fue la decoración interior. Flores de todos los tamaños, de un blanco puro e impoluto, estaban colocadas en los centros de las mesas, en las columnas y en los lazos de las sillas. Una iluminación tenue bastaba para crear un ambiente aún más mágico si cabía, con luces colgantes entre los postes y algunas cuantas que flotaban sobre las cabezas de los invitados, simulando ser pequeñas luciérnagas. 

Los labios de Hermione se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando sintió unos brazos rodearla por detrás.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tan sola? —preguntó una voz mientras besaba delicadamente su hombro desnudo.

—Te estaba buscando.

—¿Sentada? —preguntó divertido Ron, mirándola a los ojos.

—Me cansé —susurró cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en su hombro—. ¿Dónde estabas? 

—Por ahí. ¿Me echabas de menos?

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa y rió.

—Quizás. Pero no te acostumbres demasiado —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque sería todo un detalle que mi marido tuviera la deferencia de decirme dónde va a estar, por eso que llaman la preocupación por la incertidumbre. 

Ron asintió y la sonrió, apartando un rizo de su cuello.

—Claro. ¿Me concederías el magnífico honor de bailar conmigo?

—¿Y ese arranque de valentía?

—Bueno... —comenzó—, alguien me dijo una vez que debía tener lo que se necesita para pedirte las cosas el primero y no dejarte como última opción.

—¿Yo? ¿Cuándo...? ¡Ah...! —Hermione negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla, aceptando la mano que le tendía el pelirrojo—. No recuerdo haberte dicho nada de eso...

—Lo dejaste caer —aseguró llevándola hasta la pista. 

Según se iban acercando, la gente se apartaba para dejarles paso, viéndose de pronto rodeados entre aplausos y vítores.

—¡Vivan los novios! —gritó alguien, siendo rápidamente secundado por los demás. 

Ron y Hermione sonrieron, agradeciendo con la mirada a la gente, antes de terminar de posicionarse en la pista. No se había dado cuenta de ello, pero Ron estaba casi tan rojo como su cabello. Las orejas parecían dos pequeños tomates que a Hermione le parecieron adorables. 

La música no tardó en volver a resonar al tiempo que daban los primeros pasos de lo que parecía un vals. La mano de Ron descansaba sobre la cintura de Hermione , temblando ligeramente ante el roce de su piel contra la gasa del vestido de novia. 

—¿Estás nervioso?

—No... Bueno, sí... —Ron frunció la nariz y miró a Hermione a los ojos, los mismos ojos castaños que adoraba observar.

—¿Y por qué estás nervioso? ¿Te arrepientes? —Por un momento, su mente le jugó una mala pasada y la hizo creer que de verdad se estaba arrepintiendo de la boda.

—¡No! —exclamó Ron—. No... Me enorgullezco.

Hermione alzó ambas cejas, sorprendida e incrédula. Continuaron dando vueltas por la pista mientras la gente se unía a ellos.

—¿Por qué te enorgulleces? —preguntó Hermione curiosa.

Ron esbozó una sonrisa todavía más radiante y, al tiempo que la hacía girar sobre sí misma, susurró contra su oído.

—Porque me elegiste el primero para casarme contigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Holiwis~~  
> ¡Tercer drabble arriba!  
> Siempre me ha gustado esta pareja pero nunca había tenido el valor de escribir sobre ella y, solo puedo decir que, chapó por toda la gente que escribe sobre la pareja sin miedo. Porque a mi me ha aterrado completamente y no estoy del todo satisfecha con el resultado. Supongo que tendrá que ver con que el Romione es la pareja de mi infancia.  
> Aún pese a todo, espero que os haya gustado ^^  
> Un besito muy grande~~


End file.
